Thanksgiving
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: Really, really, REALLY late oneshot that I had posted in another story of mine. You might've read it. But so yeah...its back! And better than ever! Okay, that last part was a lie but who cares! COME READ! Implied yaoiXChara DeathX Gore sorta


Its back

Yes, yes. The gruesome tale of our little blonde Kyuubi container and his dark brooding lover being murdered so effortlessly by one jealous pink-haired kunoichi has returned. A couple...weeks later than planned too. Eh. Oh well, its still Thanksgiving in uh...um...no where actually. Hm- well, it seems I'm a week or so too late but it wasn't my fault! I was banned from the internet all week long! BANNED I TELL YOU!

Anyway, here's the one shot! I fixed a few spelling errors, typos, my over-usage of commas, and the format. I like this version a lot better than the other one. It just looks prettier and holds more of a dramatic edge to it. 0Smiles0

-o-o-o-o-o-

I went for an angsty mood in this mini story so I hope that you enjoy it and that you won't be freaked out/disgusted by the ending since I thought it was a little sadistic myself…anyway Happy Reading!!!

-----

**Thanksgiving**

Thanksgiving. The day that we show thanks for what we've been given. In the dictionary it is defined as _'The 4th Thursday in November observed as a legal holiday for giving thanks for divine goodness.'_ Of course, that's the third definition they had. Isn't it funny how our true intentions are hidden until the very end? I mean, that's only reason we celebrate Thanksgiving, right?

Just think- if we knew nothing about the Native Americans and the Pilgrims and the first Thanksgiving- we wouldn't be celebrating it now, would we? I think not.

Unfortunately, there's a town out there that doesn't know of this holiday we call Thanksgiving. They give throughout the year and thank each other throughout the year as well, not just on one day like us. They do it because they truly are thankful, not because it's a national holiday. Because of they're kindness and openness, a great travesty has occurred in a town we know of as Konoha.

Konoha is a small town that no one cares about in a place no one wants to visit. It's shops are full of poor quality food, clothing, flowers- whatever it is they're selling. It has one academy where the lower grades and upper grades mingle. This is where our quaint little story begins.

Just beyond the school- in its backyard by the swings there's a couple-to-be discovering their love. Don't you see them? There!- the one with the ebony black hair and that one there- on the swing, with the hair as wild and bright as the raging sun. Do you not see them? How is it you cannot see him kneeling before that blond boy as if he were a god? How is it you cannot see him whispering sweet nothings into the cold crisp autumn air to be gently carried to the blonde's ears as tears of joy- of love, fall from his sapphire eyes? How is it you cannot see them embrace one another?

See them share a passionate kiss?

Tell each other how much they love the other?

Is it because this means nothing to you?

Possibly.

In the real world, this would've happened- all of this. But- by a sick twist of fate- it never got a chance to be played out. It's because of that crazy girl. You didn't see her either? She was standing beside the tree behind the swing set, carnation pink hair swaying in the breeze, emerald green eyes flashing a rare crimson red-

Blood red-

Red for love-

Love of a boy who was in love with another boy-

Red for hatred for the boy who had stolen _her_ love.

She held a knife in her hands- the same one she was to go to town to get sharpened for her mother. Was that also hidden from your view? If all of these things you didn't see, then you mustn't have seen her snap- her run towards the couple screaming, "You bastards! I'll kill you Naruto!! I'll kill you Sasuke!! I'll kill you both!!!"

You mustn't have seen Sasuke spring to his feet, pulling Naruto to him and encasing him in a hug, protecting his love with his only gift to him, his body.

You mustn't have heard Naruto crying into Sasuke's still chest as the girl came behind him and drove the knife into his back repeatedly, chanting, "I loved you! I loved you so much and this is how you show your love for me?! Well, here's my new way of saying 'I love you' Sasuke! Lots of love from Sakura-Chan!! Burn in hell you bastard!"

You mustn't have seen Sasuke's body go limp- him fall to the ground, still protecting his love even after his death. Naruto's protests mustn't have reached your ears because if they did then surely- surely you would've helped him.

Them.

Those poor lost souls.

If you would've heard Naruto, you could've gotten some medical attention to Sasuke, you could've gotten Sakura some help. If only you would've heard him shout, they'd all still be alive and well, but no. you were too busy giving thanks on one day. What was it called? Thanksgiving?

Maybe if you were out thanking people throughout the year instead of all on one day, you might have bypassed this scene, seen her charging towards them, killing Sasuke, then chuckling as she kicked his carcass aside, leaving Naruto open for an attack.

You would've followed them as she chased Naruto away from the academy and into the forest. You would've been able to help Naruto to his feet after he tripped on a root that he- just like you- didn't see. You would've tackled Sakura before she had a chance to jump on Naruto, wielding her death tool and slicing his throat. She would've been yelling at you, telling you that this wasn't any of your concern. Instead she's taking the knife and repeatedly jabbing into the already wounded jugular of that poor boy as she screamed at him for loving Sasuke. It wasn't that he was in love with another man, oh no, she had no problem with that, it was the fact that the man he loved was Sasuke and he felt mutual about Naruto…it never was like that with Sakura.

Hell no.

"He loved you!! Why?! Why the fuck would he love a freak like _you_ when he had _me_?! What was so damn special about **_you_**?! What did you have that I didn't?!"

And then it hit her.

Sakura stopped her assault on the barely breathing Naruto and climbed off, furry fading as she had found the reason Sasuke had loved him and not her. Why hadn't she seen it before? Was she just close minded or blind, like you?

Naruto took in deep drags of air, trying to fill his mouth, his lungs- anything- with something other than blood the same color as the mad woman's eyes: Red...

Red for love.

Red for blood.

Red for hate.

Here you could've been bringing them out of the forest, into your car, and to a police station instead of witnessing Naruto screech out in pain- in death- as Sakura cackled, holding up Naruto's detached member for him to see just before his final breath.

"Enjoy hell you fag." Were the last words he heard before he passed away. You wouldn't have had to hear them if you'd have stopped this earlier. In fact, you'd be hearing their praise. But you'd rather be inside, giving thanks on one day instead of throughout the year.

Now a boy lay dead from protecting his love...

_'Thank you.' _He whispers.

And another in the forest, blue eyes clouded by crystal tears, who's only mistake was loving Sasuke...

_'Thank you.' _He chokes.

And a psycho girl, carrying the knife and member in each hand back to her house, putting the knife on a shelf and the member in a jar, placing the jar beside her weapon…allowing her to relive the day that she killed him, the one that was in her way and the one she was denied of having before he could whisper those sweet nothings into the air, before he could hug him, kiss him, love him fully.

All because you were busy giving thanks on one day instead of throughout the year…

Thank you.


End file.
